


Taking Flight

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: Bucky is super supportive of the reader after she loses her wings.





	Taking Flight

“Looks like that was the worst of it,” Bucky muttered lowering his rifle and scanning the area. You stepped over a few bodies, there were dead enemies scattered all over the place.

Bucky radioed Steve, to see how their perimeter was looking. Hopefully, it would all be clear. The whole team had to be worn out by now.

“Everything has calmed down on this side,” Steve responded.

“I’m going to take a quick aerial sweep,” you informed Bucky.

“Alright,” he nodded.

Spreading out your wings and pushing off the ground, you took flight. Bucky watched you in the air.

Focused on the debris and the rubble beneath you, you didn’t notice that you had become the target of a missile launcher.

It fired.

“Y/n!” Bucky screamed, he felt helpless watching from the ground. He could see it heading towards you, but it wasn’t soon enough for you to react.

What happened next was all a blur. Bucky sprinted towards the direction you were falling. He shoved and pushed everything out of his way.

His heart stopped the moment he saw you on the ground. As he slowly approached, he prayed hoping you were still alive.

“Barnes! Don’t move her, better yet don’t touch her,” Dr. Strange instructed showing up out of nowhere. “We don’t want to accidentally hurt her more,” he further explained hovering over you.

Bucky was on his knees by your side, he desperately wanted to hold you, and check if you were alright. Your chest rose up and back down slowly, so at least you were breathing, but your body was scraped up, bruised, and battered.

Your wings took the brunt of the damage. They were broken in several places, they looked mangled with your blood staining the feathers.

“Oh shit,” Stark muttered, landing his suit by you, Strange, and Barnes. “I’ll call for medical assistance.”

“I’m not leaving her side,” Bucky swore.

 

The Avengers were sitting around in the waiting area of the ER.

“She’s with one of the best surgeons in the world,” Strange said reassuringly. “I’ve trusted her with my own life.”

It felt like they had been waiting for ages. Bucky had wanted to stay with you, but all the nurses and doctors pushed him aside, saying he had to wait with everyone else.

Not knowing what was going on with you or what condition you were in had the entire team on edge. Bucky kept pacing and wringing his hands together he felt like he was going crazy.

“Hey,” Steve started, getting Bucky’s attention, “why don’t you sit down?”

Bucky sighed, taking a seat next to Steve. He ran his fingers through his hair.

“She’s strong, she’ll be okay,” Steve reminded Bucky, patting him on the back.

Finally, someone came out of the operating room.

“Christine,” Strange greeted the woman in blue scrubs with a hug.

“How’s y/n?” Bucky asked immediately standing from his seat.

“Good news first,” Christine started, “she’s stable, she hasn’t regained consciousness yet, but she’s no longer in a life-threatening condition.”

“What’s the bad news?” Natasha spoke up, walking over to where everyone was huddled.

“There wasn’t much we could do for her wings,” Christine rubbed her forehead. “She was losing so much blood, we did what we had to to keep her alive.”

 

You cracked your eyes open, squinting them as you felt blinded by the bright lights. You heard the beeps of a monitor on your left.

Your entire body ached. Feeling around, you removed the IV in your arm.

You slung your legs over the side of the bed, your bare feet touched the cold linoleum floors. You gathered your strength and stood up, but that’s when you noticed something was off. Something about the force you used to stand, made you feel light headed and off balance. You collapsed on your knees.

Something was wrong. Your shoulders burned, carefully you reached a hand to gently massage the area, and that’s when you noticed. Instead of feeling small feathers against your fingertips, you felt stitches.

The door to the hospital room opened.

“Y/n,” Bucky’s voice called for you.

You stayed on the floor, the shock still settling in. Your wings were gone.

“Y/n?” he repeated rushing over to you when he saw you on the floor. He crouched down by your side, gently laying a hand on your shoulders.

He could only imagine what was going through your mind. “it’s going to be-”

“Where are they?” you asked grabbing Bucky’s shirt and looking up into his eyes, they were filled with sorrow and pity.

“Y/n,” he started softly, gently holding your shoulders.

“Bucky, where are my wings?” you croaked. “what happened to them?”

He didn’t answer you, instead, he carefully wrapped his arms around you. He could feel your warm tears through his shirt. Your body trembled as you sobbed.

Bucky stroked the back of your head, “It’s ok, y/n.”

Patiently, he held you until your crying ceased. Once you settled down, he explained what had happened, that the doctors had no other choice but the amputate your wings.

It seemed so surreal. You sat on the hospital bed staring into space.

Bucky kept you company even though you weren’t in a talkative mood. He couldn’t blame you.

The rest of the team had been in and out. Steve brought you a few things to do to occupy your time. Sam went to the compound to grab your headphones so you could listen to music. Nat and Wanda made you little care packages. Clint and Thor stopped by to visit with you, hoping their stories and humor would help take your mind off of your situation for a while.

The entire team was doing everything they could to comfort you.

You appreciated all their help, but it was hard to show it. Instead, you were dwelling on your loss and all the negative emotions that coincided with it. You wanted to be able to act like your usual self, but this loss devastated you more than you had ever imagined.

The hospital room door opened.

“So how did it feel when you fell from heaven?” Tony asked you in a playful tone as he entered the room.

“Hi Tony,” you greeted him.

“Barnes,” he muttered noticing Bucky in the chair beside your bed.

“Stark,” Bucky replied.

Tony walked towards the foot of your bed.

“Hey, what’s with the glum face, beautiful?” he questioned, holding up a bouquet of daisies. You mustered up a small smile.

“Oh come on, I know you miss your wings but you can give me a better smile than that!”

You tried your best to look a little happier, but you weren’t really in the mood.

Tony sat the vase by all the other flowers. He turned around and clapped his hands together.

“Think of it this way, now we can give you an upgrade!” he stated with a big grin on his face.

Your heart sank at the statement, you knew he meant it as a joke, but it rubbed you the wrong way. How dare he mention that they could just be replaced!? They were a part of you.

“There was nothing wrong with them, to begin with!” you roared at him. Tears threatened to fall.

Your outburst caught both Tony and Bucky off guard. Bucky got to his feet and went to your side, he didn’t want you accidentally hurting yourself.

“Get out,” you hissed.

“I-I’m sorry, y/n,” Tony started. “I shouldn’t have mentioned them.”

Your shoulders slumped, Tony looked so hurt, but he could be just so insensitive sometime.

“Just leave,” you whimpered. You pulled your knees to your chest, laying your head on top of them.

Bucky sat next to you. He hated seeing you like this.

“How about I go get your favorite food?” he said, playfully nudging your arm. “you’ve gotta be tired of hospital food.”

“Ok,” you agreed, wiping your eyes.

“I’ll be right back.” Bucky patted the top of your head, then grabbed his jacket to fetch you some food.

As Bucky left your room, he saw Stark standing around by the elevators.

“I didn’t mean to make her upset,” Tony sighed as Bucky approached him.

Bucky ran his hand through his hair, “She’s taking it really hard.”

“I’m glad your with her, to help her get through this.”

“What? No, I just… everyone else is helping to,” Bucky trailed off.

Tony shook his head, smirking. “You should tell her,” he advised.

“Tell her what?” Bucky blinked, looking at Stark.

“How you feel,” Stark got into the elevator, “are you going down?”

“Yeah, I’m going down,” Bucky nodded, joining Tony in the elevator. “Can you keep that just between us, you know the whole thing about me and y/n?”

“Mums the word,” Tony winked.

When Bucky returned you had fallen asleep. Quietly, he set the bags of takeout on the tray. He knew it would be best to let you rest.

He leaned over kissing your forehead before taking his seat by your bedside.

Seeing your face only encouraged Bucky more to do whatever it took to make you smile again.

When he joined the team you were by far the most welcoming. You did just little things to make life easier for him. Like in the mornings always having coffee ready for him, when Steve wasn’t around you always made sure to include him, you even helped him out with his laundry. In fact, he enjoyed those evenings probably more than he should. When the two of you would fold clothes side by side there was something almost intimate about it, like the two of you were playing house.

Bucky would give his right arm to have more nights like that with you.

...

“Oh man, he’s got it bad,” Sam told Steve, he shook his head.

They had just walked into your room, to find you asleep on the bed, and Bucky napping in the chair next to you. It looked terribly uncomfortable, his head hanging down and back hunched over.

“Yeah he does,” Steve agreed. “I’ve never seen him like this.”

Buck had been by your side the entire time. Steve couldn’t recall another person Bucky had ever shown so much interest in.

“Don’t tell me that I noticed first?” Sam asked skeptically.

“Noticed what first?” Steve said surprised.

“Barnes has been crazy over y/n since day one,” Sam explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

“How does she feel?” Steve asked, looking over at you. Bucky and you both deserved to be happy. It would be great if you reciprocated Bucky’s feelings.

“How the hell would I know?” Sam shrugged.

“You’re the one with the insight into all this,” Steve smiled.

Sam laughed, “c’mon, it was obvious with Barnes ‘Mr. Secretive ghost assassin’, when he went out of his way to get to know y/n. It wasn’t that hard to notice.”

Steve couldn’t believe that he’d been so ignorant of Bucky’s growing infatuation.

 

(Flasback)

You were compassionate, he could see it in your eyes. That’s what Bucky remembers when he first saw you.

You were standing by Tony, as each side faced each other on the airway.

“I don’t know if I can do this Tony,” you whispered.

“They made their choice,” he replied full of conviction.

You looked over at your friends lined up. You couldn’t fight them, it wasn’t worth it.

On one hand, you agreed with Stark, that the Avengers couldn’t act without the support of the United Nations.

But on the other, you knew none of this was Bucky’s fault, and you understood what Steve meant about not wanting to lose control, especially after what happened with Shield.

When everyone started fighting you watched in horror. You didn’t think they’d actually follow through with this. You knew they would all regret it deep down.

In a mad dash, Bucky headed your way. He and Steve needed to get to that facility.

He stopped in front of you prepared to attack.

“I’m not going to hurt you, I don’t want to fight,” you murmured holding up your hands to show him that you weren’t armed.

Bucky narrowed his eyes, he didn’t trust you.

“I believe Steve when he says your innocent, that you didn’t attack the conference in Vienna.” Your gaze returned to the battle, “It hurts seeing them fight each other.”

You sounded so sincere. Steve had mentioned before how genuine you were.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky muttered feeling guilty, “I didn’t want this either.”

“I know,” you smiled softly at him.

It was by far the most beautiful smile he had seen. You stepped aside.

Bucky nodded, as he passed you, you gently touched his shoulder. He lifted his brow.

“Take care, Bucky.”

(End of flashback)

Bucky woke up and looked over at you. He admired your sleeping face. Since that day, he’s been infatuated with you.

On the way to Siberia, he had pestered Steve with a whole bunch of questions about you. He wanted to know everything.

And everything Steve shared about you sounded wonderful. Bucky knew as they headed to the facility that it was futile to think about you, that there was no way he’d actually have a chance at a real relationship with you.

But here he is next to you, and he might not have a romantic relationship with you, but he’s happy being a close friend.

He reached over and entwined his fingers with yours. 

....

You huffed in anger, throwing the shirt to the ground. You couldn’t possibly wear that!

You were finally well enough to go back home. Bucky brought you clothes from home to change into.

You sighed, every shirt you owned would’ve given you the same problem. All your shirts were backless, they had to be just for you to get dressed, it’s not like you could just pull a regular T-shirt over your wings.

Bucky has been nothing but wonderful during this whole ordeal, with your constant crying and moping. You just didn’t feel like yourself without them.

You looked over your shoulder, back at the mirror on the wall. On both of your shoulder blades had matching scars, both long, jagged, and hideous. A cruel replacement for what had been there.

Taking the sheet off the hospital bed, you wrapped it around your shoulders. You sat on the bed, not sure what to do.

You didn’t want to leave the room with your back exposed. You didn’t want anyone to stare at them, it was different when people stared at you for your wings, you didn’t want them to see your scars.

“Y/n?” Bucky’s voice called for you from the other side of the door. “Is everything ok?”

“Y-yeah,” you said trying to regain your composure.

“Can I come in?”

You didn’t answer him.

“I’m coming in anyway,” Bucky announced.

“Why aren’t you dressed? I thought you were excited to go home?” he said seeing you on the bed with the sheets wrapped around your upper body.

“I am.”

“Alright, well you can’t go naked,” Bucky picked up the shirt off the floor, “Is there something wrong with it?”

“I-I can’t,” you murmured. “I-I can’t wear that.”

“Why not? You love this shirt, you always look so cute in it,” he smiled at you.

Bucky was right, it was one of your favorites. It was sweet of him to remember, but it also just added salt to the wound, you no longer felt comfortable with your body in such a way that you couldn’t even wear your clothes.

“I don’t want anyone to see…”

“See what?” he asked, concern written all over his face as he furrowed his brow.

“My scars,” You admitted, you pulled the sheet over your face, you were so tired of looking pathetic in front of him, but you couldn’t stop yourself from crying.

“Y/n…” Bucky wanted to tell you that you were beautiful, that no one compares to you with or without your wings. But right now that wasn’t what you needed to hear, what you needed is his support.

You could hear him shuffling around.

You couldn’t believe how sweet and patient he’s been with you, which somehow made you feel even worse.

“Here.”

You took a peek out from under the white sheet.

Bucky offered you the shirt he was wearing, he had on a plain white tee underneath.“You’ll feel better once your home, in your room and surrounded by people who love you.”

His shirt still felt warm in your hands. He left the room giving you some privacy.

As you pulled it over your head you could smell his cologne still lingering on the fabric. You took a moment to simply enjoy his scent. It reminded you of how it feels to be in his arms.

Bucky smiled, you looked so cute in his redshirt.

He extended his hand towards you, “Ready?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, clutching his open hand.

Wanda and Natasha both ambushed you as soon as you arrived at the compound, quickly stealing you away from Bucky.

“Is that his shirt?” Wanda asked taking another look at you.

“It is,” you admitted.

Both of their faces lit up.You rolled your eyes, knowing they were putting too much meaning into it.

“It’s not like that, I needed a shirt and-”

“He’s just being nice, he’s not into me,” Nat playfully mocked you.

“How long are you going you going to keep using that as an excuse?” Wanda questioned.

“It’s not an excuse,” you sighed.

Wanda and Natasha looked at each other, they’ve been trying to get you to realize Bucky’s feelings since the beginning. Although it was sweet watching him pine over you.

“Anyways, we heard you need to go shopping,” Wanda said, taking your arm. Bucky had sent Natasha a text message about the whole shirt ordeal while you had finished changing. 

....

“The Avengers’ ‘angel’ has fallen from grace. Will she still be able to defend without her wings?”

You reread the headline over and over again. Could you still be an Avenger? The thought hadn’t really crossed your mind after the accident.

But the article had a point, you weren’t a skilled fighter like Clint or Natasha, the only thing that made you fit in with the team was your wings.

Everything felt out of place, you felt out of place. Your team had become your family, you couldn’t lose them too.

There was a soft knock on your door.

“Hey, Natasha and Wanda said you seemed kind of out of it after shopping,” Bucky said.

You handed the newspaper over to him. Bucky quickly skimmed the article. “Well, maybe it’s a blessing in disguise.”

“What?” you asked in disbelief.

Bucky rubbed the back of his head, he hadn’t really considered that you could lead an ordinary life now, out of all the danger. Without your wings, you had an opportunity to have a career, get married, have kids without all the fears and pressures of being an Avenger.

“Y/n, you can live a normal life now, be a regular civilian.”

His words stung, each one, you didn’t expect him to agree with this article. You wanted to hear him say that they had no clue what they were talking about and that you would always be part of the team.

Tears streamed down your face, immediately.

Bucky knew right away something he said hurt you.

You didn’t give him a chance to apologize, fleeing from your own room just to get away from him.

Bucky crumpled the paper in his hand. How could he be so stupid?

 

A few days had passed since then. After Bucky realized his mistake he tried to apologize but you were keeping your distance from the whole team and especially from him.

“You need to tell her,” Steve practically ordered Bucky. They were both in the training room.

Bucky groaned the last thing he wanted was Steve getting involved, but apparently, everyone knew of his crush on you. Actually, it was surprising that Steve was just now getting involved.

“I can’t,” Bucky growled, hitting the punching bag as hard as he could. Good thing Steve was holding it steady on the other side or probably would’ve gone flying.

“She doesn’t want me around after what I said,” he huffed, looking at Steve.

“Well, in that case, apologize first, then tell her,” Steve suggested.

“It’s not that easy! I pretty much said that she should leave the team!” Bucky punched the bag again. “Fuck! I don’t want her to leave! I don’t want her to ignore me! I wasn’t thinking…”

“Buck, please just go talk to her! She should be the one hearing all this, not me.”

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed. “What if she doesn’t forgive me?”

“She will,” Steve squeezed Bucky’s shoulder.

...

You stepped out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

“Y/n?”

Startled you looked around to see Bucky awkwardly standing in the corner of your bedroom.

“Sorry, I wish I picked a better time to come talk to you,” he mumbled averting his eyes. “But I’m tired of you avoiding me, so I’m not leaving.”

You held onto the towel tightly, staring at the ground. His face looked so desperate, you couldn’t keep looking at him.

“Y/n… I’m sorry,” Bucky started. “No one thinks that you don’t belong here. I wasn’t thinking when I said that you should live a normal life… I just want you to be happy but…”

You heard him take a deep breath.

“I…I need you to stay here… I love you,” he confessed.

“Really?” you whispered peeking up at him.

Bucky rubbed the back of his head, “yeah of course I do.”

You touched his cheek, running your fingers down to his jaw. “I love you too.”

Bucky’s lips crashed against yours. His hand held the back of your head while his metal arm pulled you closer to him by the waist.

He turned you around.

“Bucky?” you questioned startled by his actions.

He began sprinkling a bunch of kisses between your shoulder blades and on your scars. His hands were on your sides, holding you steady.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in your ear, nibbling gently on your earlobe.

Bucky tugged the towel loose, and it fell around your feet. His fingers were right underneath your breasts, tickling the flesh beneath your nipples.

You turned your head to kiss the side of his face.

His fingers traveled lower, running across your abdomen.

“I want to kiss every inch of you,” Bucky muttered in a low voice.

You bit your bottom lip, who could say no to that.

Bucky took you by the hand and backed up towards your bed, he sat down and placed his hands on your hips. His thumbs rubbed little circles against your pelvic bone.

You arched your back as he showered you with more kisses all over your torso and stomach.

His hands slowly moved down your thighs and then gently pulled them up onto the bed so you were straddling him.

You could feel his lips turn upward into a smile as he kissed around your breasts.

He parted from you and took off his shirt and then laid back. Bucky admired you, his gaze was so loving.

You noticed the scarred tissue around his arm, you were so focused on your problems that you forgot that Bucky had almost literally been in your position.

With your hands on his chest, you leaned over kissing his lips. You grinded your hips against Bucky. The friction of his pants against your wet pussy felt amazing. He looked so handsome with his long hair sprawled all over your pillow and his blue eyes watching you so intensely.

Kissing his neck, your teeth grazed over the soft skin causing Bucky to hiss loudly.

He flipped you over, so you were on your back. Bucky hovered over you.

His long hair tickled as he leaned over further, his tongue flicked over one of your nipples. You nails scratched over his shoulders, as he sucked and kissed on your chest.

You gasped, feeling his cold metal fingers slide between your folds.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“No, it’s… they’ll warm up.” Saying that out loud made you feel embarrassed, but it appears Bucky didn’t really notice. He was too busy making sure that his actions would make you feel good.

Using his middle and ring finger he massaged circles around your clit. They soon plunged into your cunt. The sensation of your pussy being stretched out by Bucky’s metal fingers was fantastic.

Your toes began to curl, “Bucky,” you moaned. It felt too good as his fingers pumped in and out of you.

“Not yet, doll,” Bucky cooed. “I want to feel you cum around my cock.”

He removed his hand and you whined in response. With haste, Bucky undid the drawstring of his sweats and took them off. He stroked his thick cock a few times as he looked down at you.

“I’ve pictured this moment so many times, y/n.” With that being said, he plunged his cock deep into your cunt.

You arched your back, and your legs automatically wrapped around him.

With one hand on the wall and the other holding on to your thigh, Bucky fucked you. His pace was hard and fast.

Bucky’s groans became louder as he thrusted in and out of you. Your cunt was dripping, but your pussy was still so incredibly tight that he felt like he’d cum any second now.

He looked at your face, you looked so sexy with your lips parted, and eyes closed.

“Bucky,” you cried as your orgasm hit.

You walls clamped down around his cock, as you came. Your fingers gripped the sheet beneath you as your legs squeezed around Bucky tighter.

With his fingers digging into your thighs, Bucky came grunting loudly above you. He bit his lip and his body went rigid as he finished.

He fell over on his back, sighing, “That was…” He ran a hand through his hair, his breathing still ragged. “I love you.”

Bucky buried his face in the crook of your neck and wrapped his arms around you from behind.

“So this is what it’s like being the little spoon,” you mused.

You could feel Bucky smile. Because of your wings, you had never been held like this before.You felt so secure being in his arms like this.

“Well now you’re my little spoon,” he added.

You giggled, “and you’ll always be my big spoon.”

“It’s nice to hear you laugh,” Bucky commented, kissing the side of your face.

“Thank you, Bucky,” you murmured.

“For?”

“For helping me, I finally feel like everything will be ok. I know it won’t be like it was, but that’s alright.”

“Anything for you, doll.”


End file.
